Blood Red Eyes
by Satoko-kun
Summary: Naruto, upon returnign from a mission gets a suprise visit from an unexpected person. ItaNaru, Lemon in later chapter.


XX

Hey All, this is just a short two parter. Uh…explanation? My friend has a really bad day and I wrote this to cheer her up. I hope the rest of you enjoy it as well. The pairing is ItaNaru and it takes place in Shippuden. (A BIT less awkward that way XD). Reviews would be lovely 33

XX

Clear cerulean blue eyes glared into deep crimson red, this was an unexpected situation. No sounds broke the tense silence, not even the wind dared break the blanket that had fallen. The silence was not awkward, one could almost call it comfortable, but why that was the case was yet to be understood.

On the way back from a solo mission, Naruto felt like he could drop where he stood. He was more exhausted then he could ever remember being. To save himself from further exhaustion, he stumbled over to a nearby tree and sank down limply against it. What was strange is that the blonde was not in the least injured. He was simply…tired; he would be fine in a few minutes…

That was the last thing the Konoha Nin remembered before he opened his eyes again, and his vision was met with a startling sight. The first thing his mind registered was the appealing red eyes that were so sickly familiar…

But wait, they were different; they did not hold the same ruthless lust for power that the orbs he had grown used to held. If this was not Sasuke, then…who was it?

The blondes mind was still hazy; his chest heaving up and down slowly, as he suddenly remembered the art of breathing. Then, like a bolt of lighting, it hit him.

His lips trembled, seemingly frozen before he spoke, his voice shaky _"Uchiha…Itachi…"_

The man who stood calmly in front of him would possibly be the last thing Naruto would lay eyes on. He was in no state to fight the elder Uchiha, there was no one around to help him and Naruto suspected that Itachi was not here on a social call.

Pale lips curved into a teasing smirk and a voice almost as chilling as the air spoke, "Hello again…Naruto-kun."

The younger boy's eyes widened in fear and awe, but he tried to shake himself of his stupor and get to his feet. This valiant effort failed; as he managed to raise himself off the ground only to fall against the trunk behind for support.

Itachi chuckled humorlessly and advanced upon the trembling blonde. "Naruto-kun…its due time you come with me. Really, it's time to stop running."

Naruto could only tremble and watch as the Uchiha advanced towards him, one calm measured step at a time. The Konoha Nin squeezed his eyes shut once Itachi got within a few inches of him.

_Silence, Silence, Silence._

Naruto cracked one eye open, why hadn't anything happened? His vision didn't betray him; Itachi was still standing over him, at a borderline uncomfortable distance. Both his eyes turned to stare up the elder male.

The sharingan wielder smirked, "My little brother is right, you are an idiot." Riled at the jab, Naruto glared up at the elder male, "shut up! Like I care what y-"

He was rudely interrupted as his vocal cords just seemed to die. As he spoke, Itachi leaned closer to him, the two noses almost touching. An entertained smirk, almost classified as a smile was on Itachi's face, "oh I think you care very much what I think, Naruto-kun"

'_Damn he looks hot when he says that…' _ Naruto mentally slapped himself, what the hell was he thinking? Almost as if the Uchiha read his thoughts, Itachi smirked, amused, "care to share some thoughts, Naruto-kun?"

The blonde shook his head violently, his cheeks tinting a slight crimson. "Just…take me to the Akatsuki base or whatever you're planning to do."

Naruto could've sworn that was a smile on Itachi's face, "I wasn't planning on that…I don't plan on letting the Akatsuki take you away from me…" Itachi was so close, that the boy could feel the warm breath of the other on his face.

Blue orbs widened, that was not expected, at all. After a moment of silence, Naruto forced a few coherent words out of his mouth. "W-wha…?"

The other seemed to smile a little again, "still slow on the uptake." He leaned forward again; the time for words was over. His pale lips crashed into the blondes slightly parted ones.

Naruto stood, in complete shock. Itachi, was…kissing him? What scared him even more was that he was starting to react. His formerly stiff lips loosened as the kiss grew sloppier. Regretfully, Itachi pulled back, but his eyes shimmered with amusement. The blonde Nin on the other hand was beyond flustered. Despite his embarrassment, he managed to speak a few words before he initiated a kiss to the Uchiha.

"Why did you stop…?"

This time, Itachi made no attempt to be gentle; Naruto was roughly pushed up against the trunk behind him. The younger groaned and gave Itachi the chance he wanted. His warm, wet tongue invaded the Kyuubi hosts mouth and ravished it's every corner.

Almost without warning, Naruto felt a cold hand push up under his shirt and finger the toned muscle underneath. He bit back a moan, still embarrassed by this situation. The missing Nin of Konoha didn't even break the kiss, but he still managed to relieve the Nin of his pesky jacket and T-shirt, leaving only thin fishnet between him and that firm, golden flesh. Itachi's hand slid under the fishnet once again, to caress that soft flesh that he'd anticipated for a while.

He broke away from Naruto's lips that were now bruised with bites and wet with saliva to occupy his mouth his ravishing the slim neck of the boy under him. The Kyuubi whimpered slightly at the loss of contact for their lips, but was not disappointed when Itachi's teeth sank into the flesh above his collar bone. His tan flesh bruised easily, the sounds coming from Naruto only served to drive Itachi further.

As Itachi's talented mouth moved downward, his finger has slid up. Unexpectedly, he delivered a teasing rub to Naruto's already hardening nipples. An animalistic mewl ripped from Naruto's throat, only to turn into a full on scream as the man delivered a harsh pinch the flesh. How entertaining it was to watch the boy moan under him. His free hand started to drift downward; to the part of the boy he really wanted to touch.

Unfortunately, he was rudely cut off as an approaching presence startled him from his attention to the blonde. A female voice called out the Kyuubi host's name; it seemed to be his teammate Sakura.

Itachi cursed what bad timing. He withdrew his hands from the boy, and Naruto whined slightly at the utter loss of contact. The Elder Uchiha delivered a searing kiss to the boys already kiss bruised lips and disappeared whispering, "we'll continue this later."

Naruto was left to pull on his jacket and recompose himself before his female teammate walked in to find him less than decent.

XXX

That's it for now. This is a present for a good friend who had a bad day and needed to be cheered up. I hope this helps you feel better. Sorry if it's not very good, I've never written ItaNaru before; it's really hard to keep them both in character. YES there will be a part two. Anyone else who reads this, you're welcome to review, in fact, reviews would loved very much 33


End file.
